1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fire suppression sprinkler systems, more particularly, to sprinkler systems that are relatively easy to install in new construction and to retrofit into existing construction.
2. The Prior Art
Most cities and towns require fire-suppression sprinkler systems in commercial and multi-family residential buildings, and more and more city and town fire codes are requiring fire suppression sprinkler systems to be installed in existing buildings, particularly when they are renovated.
And increasing numbers of families, knowing of studies that how that sprinkler systems are effective in prevent injury and death due to fire, are having sprinkler systems installed into new houses and are having existing houses retrofitted. Conventional sprinkler systems are generally unsuited for installation in the typical house, particularly when the house is being retrofitted with a sprinkler system.
Conventional sprinkler systems include a rigid, stationary fire-suppression fluid supply grid comprising a plurality of interconnected pipes rigidly supported above the ceiling. A plurality of sprinkler assemblages are connected to the fluid supply grid and have heat-sensitive sprinkler heads that extend through the ceiling into the room being protected. There are situations when this rigid system is not feasible. For example, most two-story homes do not have enough space houses do not have enough attic or crawl space to hold the pipes or to easily access the pipes when they are installed.
As a result, the sprinkler heads are mounted high on the walls and fed from a basement grid, with the sprinkler heads being fed by rigid pipes extending inside the walls. When a house is being retrofitted, the walls must be torn out to install the pipes and then rebuilt, a very expensive and inconvenient process. Even in new residential and commercial constructions, the labor costs associated with installing large amounts of rigid pipe in the walls can be prohibitively expensive.
Consequently, there continues to exist a need for a method and the associated equipment to install fire suppression sprinkler systems in new homes and commercial construction and to retrofit existing construction that is convenient and fast relative to existing methods and equipment.
An object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for retrofitting an existing building with a fire-suppression sprinkler system that causes a minimum of disturbance in both time and construction to the building.
Another object is to provide a fire-suppression sprinkler system for installing into a new building or retrofitting an existing building that is much less labor intensive than current systems.
Yet another object is to provide a relatively economical method for installing a fire-suppression sprinkler system into a new building.
A further object is to provide a relatively economical method for retrofitting an existing building with a fire suppression sprinkler system.
The fire suppression sprinkler system of the present invention includes a manifold that supplies fire-suppression fluid, typically water, to a set of sprinkler heads via flexible sprinkler head conduits through an unobstructed path. The construction of the manifold is well-known in the art and a typically includes a pressure gauge, a shut-off valve, a check valve, a flow detector that triggers an audible alarm, a secondary pressure gauge, an auxiliary shut-off valve, and an outlet that provides water to the conduits. The sprinkler head is a typical prior art, temperature-sensitive sprinkler head designed to be used in sprinkler systems and to be mounted on a wall. The sprinkler head is typically mounted high up on the wall to get the maximum dispersion of water. A typical mount includes a box that is recessed into the wall and a plate that is removably mounted to the box. The sprinkler head is mounted in an opening in the plate. The box includes an aperture for the conduit.
The conduit is a length of flexible hose with a connector at each end. One aspect of the present invention is the ability to retrofit a building with a minimum of disturbance. Another aspect is the ability to include a sprinkler system in a new building at minimal cost without sacrificing protection. A flexible conduit can be run or snaked through the hollow of a wall without having to open up the wall. All that is needed is an unobstructed path from the manifold to the sprinkler head. A flexible conduit can be bent as needed without the need for joints, which minimizes the opportunity for leaks and greatly reduces the amount of work necessary and the costs associated with such work.
There is a connector on each end of the hose to connect to the manifold and to the sprinkler head. One form of connector includes an internal thread in the conduit and a mating external thread on the manifold outlet and/or sprinkler head. Other common connectors include flared fittings, compression fittings, Victolic connectors, and grooved connectors, all well-known in the art.
The present invention includes a method for installing a fire suppression sprinkler system in a building under construction. Steps include determining the location of the sprinkler head, installing the manifold, making sure that there is an unobstructed path between the manifold and sprinkler head location, running the conduit through the path, connecting the conduit to the manifold and sprinkler head, and then mounting the sprinkler head. This particular order of steps is merely illustrative.
The present invention also includes a method for retrofitting existing buildings with a fire suppression sprinkler system. Steps include determining the location of the sprinkler head, installing the manifold, making sure that there is an unobstructed path between the manifold and sprinkler head location by removing or defeating any obstructions, running the conduit through the path by snaking it through the wall to which the sprinkler head is mounted, connecting the conduit to the manifold and sprinkler head, and then mounting the sprinkler head. As above, this particular order of steps is merely illustrative.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the following drawings and detailed description of the invention.